


"We are the reckless, We are the wild youth"

by humanityalmost



Category: GP2 Series RPF
Genre: Artem as James Bond, Blow Jobs, James Bond AU, M/M, Mitch as Bond Villain, Sorry Not Sorry, also McLaren are bad and Sean´s dad is a drug lord, this is utter trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanityalmost/pseuds/humanityalmost
Summary: Hey lads & especially Hey Emma!This is the James Bond AU nobody asked for; with Artem as Bond and Mitch as the villain because who needs a Bond girl when you have a villain this hot. Am I right?I hope you still have fun with it.The title is from Daughter´s song "Youth".There is also an edit I did for this fic: http://human-ity-almost.tumblr.com/post/153436328032/james-bond-au-it-was-my-pleasure-mrxX





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessrosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/gifts).



> Hey lads & especially Hey Emma!  
> This is the James Bond AU nobody asked for; with Artem as Bond and Mitch as the villain because who needs a Bond girl when you have a villain this hot. Am I right?  
> I hope you still have fun with it.  
> The title is from Daughter´s song "Youth".  
> There is also an edit I did for this fic: http://human-ity-almost.tumblr.com/post/153436328032/james-bond-au-it-was-my-pleasure-mr
> 
> xX

Artem was standing in front of the shiny building. With a deep breath he closed the button of his suit and straightened his black tie, before taking a last look at his reflection in the mirroring façade and deciding to enter the building. He flashed his entry pass to the porter with a small nod and moments later he entered the big hallway. 

Inside women in fancy dresses and men in perfectly tailored suits were chatting away animatedly while sipping from their drinks, held carefully in clothed hands. Smoke from several cigars was lingering over the heads of the crowd like a subtle fog and classical music was audible over the chatter of the people. It looked like someone had turned back time to a few decades ago, giving it the charm of the 50s. 

Everything was bathed into a golden light and Artem noticed a strange feeling creeping up his spine, making him shiver slightly. Something didn´t really fit but he couldn´t place it. Scanning the room and remembering the faces he strolled to the bar, giving the bar man a small greeting as he turned to him, asking if he could get him anything. 

“Vodka Martini. Shaken, not stirred.” The man just nodded and got to work while the Russian proceeds to scan the crowd, looking for one familiar face in particular. Just as he thought he had spotted him, his drink was placed at the bar beside him, forcing him to turn around and as he turned back the face and consequently the man was gone. 

Taking a sip from his Martini he waited, the cold metal of the gun tucked into his waistband a calming and reassuring feeling, helping him to settle in. Artem wasn’t here for fun or to enter business relations with somebody. He was here to get that last bit of important information he needed to unmask whatever thing McLaren Honda Industries was planning and doing under pretext of the company name. 

The MI6 was watching them for nearly five years now but there was never enough evidence to act on so they needed to be patient and wait for a mistake from Ross Brawn or one of his henchmen. A hair, a forgotten email to one of the hitman, an unregistered package of drugs left out of sight in an airport hall – they just needed some kind of information. But Brawn was too good to leave evidences behind so they planned on getting it themselves. 

Artem knew he only had one chance to get into the office of Brawn: His annual “charity” ball on the first November weekend was the only way he´d get into the building unnoticed. Blending in with the guests and businessman, charming his way around ladies to get to the central computer system of McLaren Honda Industries; finally uncovering their illegal trade with drugs and weapons under the pretext of selling cars to rich businessman. 

With one last glance at the crowd he got up and made his way through the big ballroom to the balcony. His only chance to get into Brawn´s office was to climb from the balcony, with the help of the gutter onto the balcony of the office upstairs and then break into it because Brawn had placed one of his henchmen at the bottom of the staircase that lead to the upper storeys. 

Fleet-footed Artem wielded himself off the balcony and onto the gutter, making sure to be as quite as possible while climbing upwards. Reaching the end of the gutter he pushed himself off and landed quietly on both feet in front of the balcony door. He was happily noticing that the door was already open and he just had to slip into the dark room. 

Glancing around the room his eyes needed some time to get used to the darkness before he spotted the Computer sitting on the desk in the middle of the room. The screen was not black which meant somebody had have been here not long ago and before he could realize what that could mean for him, he felt the cold metal of a gun pressing against the back of his head. 

“Fancy seeing you here, Markelov. I should have known you´d be here!” It took Artem only parts of a second to recognize the smooth and Kiwi-accented voice curling so wonderfully around his name. He relaxed slightly although he still didn´t know what to expect. He knew who he was but that didn´t make him less dangerous. 

He felt the gun being lowered away from his head and the voice was back, telling him to turn around slowly, so he obeyed. His eyes fell onto the man slightly smaller than him, his hair perfectly held in place by hairspray and his brown eyes fixed onto Artem. His suit was perfectly tailored around his slim waist, making his shoulders look even wider and his arms outstretched into Artem´s direction, a gun pointing directly at him. 

“Mitchell Evans. Why I am not surprised? What a pleasure to meet you again.” The man just grinned lopsidedly at Artem, who caught himself being focused just a tiny bit too long onto the other man´s plump lips. 

Mitch wasn´t one of the good guys, in fact, he was a long time ago but over the years he changed his ways of living and his working place. As far as Artem was concerned he was currently working for an Indonesian drug lord; mostly getting important information by hacking into computer systems or getting rid of unwanted people. He was always fascinated by how the Kiwi seemed to deal so easily with the things that come with his job, like killing people or destroying lives. He never seemed to be bothered and that was always the reason for the Russian´s weird fascination with his adversary, apart from the fact that he was drop-dead gorgeous. 

Just as Mitch wanted to reply they heard footsteps approaching outside of the office entry and within seconds the Kiwi had his gun tucked away and was pressing Artem up against the wall beside the door. 

“Trust me. I know what I´m doing.” Artem was so shocked that he just managed a small nod and suddenly everything happened at once: He could feel Mitch´s plump lips on his and could hear the door bursting open, revealing one of Brawn´s henchmen, who switched on the lightning and spotted them pressed up against the wall. 

“I am so sorry, mate. I know we shouldn´t come to the boss´ office when he isn´t in but you see we are kinda busy, ya know?” Mitch was slightly leaning away to separate their lips and to underline his words he was pressing himself even closer to the body of the Russian, his right thigh sliding between Artem´s legs, grazing against his – now – hardening cock. 

Artem could feel his heart race in his chest; his nerves were stretched to the breaking point and his eyes were scanning the room for an emergency exit. He could feel the tension in Mitch´s body under the palm of his hands and the blood pumping through his veins. They were waiting for something to happen, clearly ready to act but the guard only shook his head and with a last “Keep it down, I have never seen you here.” He disappeared and closed the door behind him. 

Mitch felt Artem breath against the side of his neck and goose pumps were breaking out all over his body. Adrenaline was pumping through his whole body and before his brain could start thinking again, his lips were back on Artem´s, his tongue coaxing them open to kiss him deeper. He sensed the Russian´s confusion but continued t kiss him until there were Artem´s hands in his hair and his thigh was grazing against Mitch´s cock, making it twitch in his pants. 

He felt the Russian´s already hard cock leaking precum against the material of his suit and moved away slightly to look into his eyes. His pupils were blown and his cheeks had turned a heated red while his lips were slightly parted and he was panting from arousal. It was an image made from the gods and Mitch couldn´t remember that he was ever this turned on before. 

While hastily kissing him Artem let out a broken moan, bucking his hips into Mitch´s. The Kiwi just grinned into the kiss before pushing his hand into Artem´s trousers. He was massaging Artem´s cock through his boxers, feeling the Russian´s dick swell under his touch. After a few more strokes over the already damp material of his boxers, he pulled away, only to sink – with a small wink – onto his knees before the other man. He opened up Artem´s trousers and started mouthing at his cock through the thin material of his boxer´s. He could feel Artem´s hands in his hair and heard how he tried to suppress his moans. 

Letting go of the Russian´s cock he tugged down his trousers and boxers in one go, freeing the other man´s already achingly hard cock. The sight alone was enough for Mitch to feel his own cock hardening in his trousers, but he ignored it, only focused on pleasuring Artem. Mitch was blinking up at him through his long eyelashes and the Russian was biting his lip to not moan out loudly at this view in front of him. All he managed was to choke out a small whimper, which made Mitch took pity on him.

The Kiwi wrapped one hand around the base of Artem´s cock and took him into his mouth, licking over the slit; lapping up pre-cum; tasting him. He swept his tongue over the tip a few times before taking him fully into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly up and done. 

Artem was overwhelmed by Mitch´s warm mouth around him; biting down on the back of his hand to stop the groans spilling from his lips. His head was thrown back, his pupils blown wide and he was panting.

Mitch took the Russian’s balls now in his other hand and started massaging them in the rhythm of his head bobbing. Artem couldn´t hold back anymore and a loud moan was falling from his lips. Mitch noticed the encouragement and started sucking harder on the other´s cock, feeling him twitch in his mouth. The Russian above him was bucking his hips forward and Mitch let go of him to glance up at him before pinning him back against the wall, hands on his hips stilling Artem´s movements. 

A frustrated little moan escaped him and Mitch felt his hands in his hair, tugging at the loose strands. It was sending jolts straight into his crotch, which was already achingly hard and pressing against his trousers, so he opened them. Finally letting his cock spring free and wrapping a hand around himself while lapping at Artem´s pulsing dick. 

He could feel himself getting closer and Artem´s rapid breathing and the uncontrollable bucks of his hips combined with the incoherent mess leaving his mouth made him feel the Russian was close too. So he hollowed his checks, bobbing his head more fiercly and making sure to look up at Artem through his long lashes, while wanking himself with the other hand. 

Mitch´s glance through his long eyelashes and the sight of Artem´s dick in his mouth was everything the Russian needed. With a suppressed moan of Mitch´s name he came into the Kiwi´s mouth, panting heavily and slumping back against the wall, completely boneless. 

Mitch willingly swallowed everything; the taste of Artem on his tongue the last thing he needed to push him over the edge. Coming onto his hand he let go of Artem only to wipe out a tissue to clean off his hands. After carelessly throwing it into the bin beside the desk, he carefully tucked Artem´s cock back into his boxers and trousers and closed his belt, before getting back onto his feet and grinning at Artem´s slightly puzzled look. 

“It was my pleasure, Mr. Markelov,” And with a last kiss to Artem´s lips he disappeared through the balcony door, leaving a confused Artem behind. But there wasn´t time for Artem to think about and before he could wonder some more he was already sitting at the computer looking through it to get the information he needed. It wasn´t until late in the morning when he finally fell into his own bed that he thought again of the strange encounter with Mitchell Evans, professional villain.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! <3


End file.
